


12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes I

by tattooeddevil



Series: 12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas [7]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil





	12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes I

**I-1. Logan thinks he's in the way and plans to leave Seattle. Max and Alec let him know how wrong he is about that.**

The apartment is empty when they storm in. No furniture, no clothes, no computers. Everything is gone. Alec stands in the middle of the room, panic slowly rising in his stomach at what this means. When Max joins him, equally shocked, he takes her hand and squeezes it.

“He left. I think he left.”

Max shakes her head as if she’s trying to deny it, but the lack of anything Logan around them can’t be ignored.

“He never said anything about leaving. I can’t believe he didn’t say anything.”

The silence in the apartment is deafening and Alec needs to do something to break it. To not make this true. To bring Logan back.

He speed dials Logan, not completely convinced he is going to pick up, but he does.

“Alec.”

He sounds resigned and Alec immediately knows why.

“Don’t go. We need you.”

“We?”

“Me and Max. Both of us.”

Max is looking at him expectantly and Alec puts the phone on speaker phone.

“Logan? It’s Max. Please come back.”

The silence on the other end is just as deafening as the silence in the apartment and this time it’s Max that needs to break it.

“Where are you going?”

“The border.”

Max looks at Alec in shock.

“Canada?”

“You can’t go to Canada!”

Logan chuckles humorlessly.

“Why not? You got each other, you don’t need me. I’m just in the way, the fifth wheel.”

“That’s not true, Logan! Just because we can’t- can’t touch, doesn’t mean I don’t love you!”

“If anyone should be feeling like he’s in the middle of something he’s not supposed to be, it should be me, dude. Come on, Logan, come back. Please.”

It is silent for a long time and Alec is starting to worry the connection might be lost, until Logan speaks again.

“I’m getting off the highway at Everett. Come convince me.”

**I-2. Joshua is super-protective of Logan after the human loses his legs again. Family/Friendship fic. H/C would be love.**

“Logan?”

Logan sighs and silently bangs his head against his desk. He was enjoying his first five minutes of uninterrupted alone-time in days by- Well, just sitting in silence and being grateful for the respite of Joshua and his constant worrying. It’s sweet and he knows Joshua is only being nice, but it is really getting very annoying now.

“In here.”

Joshua almost breaks down the door in his hurry to find Logan and he smiles at the ruckus.

“Sorry. Joshua just worried for Logan.”

Logan sighs, immediately feeling guilty for thinking badly about Joshua for a second. He knows he’s just worried, it’s been two weeks now since Logan lost the exoskeleton and function of his legs with it, but Logan is not suicidal and he’s not depressed. He just needs to remember Joshua is being nice, worried, kind.

But by god, it is hard.

**I-3. Logan gets an experimental procedure done to fix his legs. But nobody tells him he's been injected with 'essence of seahorse' that has an unfortunate (or fortunate) side effect - it makes him fertile.**

“What the hell?”

He hesitantly touches the slight swell of his stomach and his mouth falls open when he feels a flutter on the inside. He pulls his hands from his stomach as if he burned it and turns away from the mirror sharply.

No freaking way.

“Alec!”

Alec sticks his head around the door with one raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“Is there some kind of freaky fertility drug in your Manticore DNA cocktail or something?”

Alec’s face goes from questioning to confused in the span of that sentence and Logan almost wants to laugh. Almost, because if Alec doesn’t know what he’s talking about, then how the hell did he get pregnant?

He grabs Alec’s hand from the doorframe and placed it on his stomach.

“Feel that?”

For a second, nothing happens. And then there’s that flutter again. Alec’s eyes grow comically wide and Logan chuckles.

“Pretty much my reaction too.I think you knocked me up, dude.”

Logan never thought he’d ever see it, but apparently Transgenics faint just like humans do.

**I-4. Max POV. Logan is hurt but she's unable to touch him.**

She has never hated Manticore as much as she does right now. Manticore, Renfro, Lydecker, even Alec. For everything they did to make her a super-soldier, invincible, near immortal, they destroyed her with one simple injection in the thing that means the most to her. Logan.

He is lying on the floor of his apartment, seizing, and all she can do is watch him suffer. Watch him die. She called Asha what seems like hours ago, but is really only a few minutes, and she does the only thing she can think of.

She screams.

**I-5. There was no pulse and the US did not go pear-shaped. Logan hooks up with a handsome US marine at a bar, not knowing he's transgenic. Up to author where it goes next.**

The guy is everything he wants; gorgeous, cocky and a little arrogant. Just what Logan needs to blow off some steam. His family was on a roll during Christmas dinner last night and Logan knows better than to get in between it. Instead, he goes out as soon as he can and finds something to blow his mind for a few hours. Like hot guy over there.

He turns around just as Logan reaches his barstool and grins at Logan.

“Hey there gorgeous.”

Logan takes in the uniform and the cap lying next to the guy on the bar.

“Shouldn’t you be home with family? I’m sure they missed you.”

Something flashes in the guy’s eyes, but Logan can’t pinpoint what it is. And then he smiles so wide Logan ever forgets he asked something. The guy wraps a hand around Logan’s wrist tightly and leans in.

“Nothing to go home to but you, sweetheart. How about we get out of here?”

Logan nods stupidly and watches the guy grab his cap and make his way out of the bar. Tight ass, broad shoulders and god help him, bowlegs. **Bowlegs.**

He spots the barcode in the guy’s neck when he is kissing his way down his spine on his way to an indulgent rimjob. He touches it softly and he would have missed the guy flinching if he hadn’t been pressed up against him so much.

“What’s this? Company tattoo?”

The guy - Logan should really ask his name - huffs a breath.

“Something like that. You wanna talk tattoos or blow my mind?”

Logan decides he can ask questions later.

**I-6. Domestic fluff. Boys relaxing in a bathtub :) Logan isn't walking in this one.**

Alec kneels next to the bathtub and dips his hands in the hot water. When his hands have warmed up, he slides them up Logan’s legs, massaging them firmly on the way. Logan sighs and lets himself slide down further into the water and Alec smiles. Relaxation is exactly what he wants for Logan.

He lets his hands knead and massage Logan’s legs until all the tensions has gone out of them. Alec doesn’t really know if Logan can feel the strain in his muscles, but he works the knots anyway. And Logan doesn’t seem to mind.

Alec slides his hands up higher and higher with every sweep he does until his fingertips are brushing past Logan’s cock. That gets another sigh out of Logan, but it’s laden with want this time and Logan cracks one eye open to look at Alec with a smirk.

“How about you get me out of this bath and to a bed so we can continue this without fear of me drowning?”

That is a request Alec definitely doesn’t mind filling. He slides his hands under Logan’s leg and behind his back and lifts him out of the bath easily. Logan chuckles and wraps his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Show-off.”

Alec smirks and starts to carry Logan to the bedroom.

“You love it.”

“I really do.”


End file.
